Le chemin des étoiles
by Dem' Sanders
Summary: Nick et Greg ont été ensemble, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini…  Le jeune CSI est désemparé, la vie lui semble monotone, il compose quelques lignes destinées à son amant perdu. Peut-être reviendra-t-il… il l'espère du plus profond de son âme….


_CSI ne m'appartient pas sinon y aurait pas de Ray Langston, Grissom serait toujours là et Greg et Nick seraient en couple… bah ouais c'est comme ça que je les aimmmmeeeeeuuuuuuuu…. *ok je sors*. _

_Bref voici une nouvelle fiction après bien longtemps… bon en fait y en a eu des commencées en collaboration avec ma sista Adara… mais celles-là sont interdite à la lecture… bah ouais à chacun son p'tit monde !_

_**Résumé :**__ Nick et Greg ont été ensemble, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini… Le jeune CSI est désemparé, la vie lui semble monotone, il compose quelques lignes destinées à son amant perdu. Peut-être reviendra-t-il… il l'espère du plus profond de son âme…. _

_Je tiens à dédier cette histoire à mes deux trésors qui illuminent ma vie un peu plus chaque jour… Merci d'être là ! __A Vous… A Nous… A notre amitié… Sista… Darling… I love you so much…_

**Le Chemin des étoiles**

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, Greg Sanders ne trouve pas le sommeil. D'un geste tendre il caresse l'oreiller à côté du sien. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Pourquoi en étaient-ils venus à se déchirer ainsi ? Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues, humidifiant un peu plus le tissu de son coussin. Il l'avait perdu, à cause d'une banale histoire de jalousie… Ce mec avait trop sourit à Nick, ce mec c'était trop approché de son homme… il avait perdu son sang-froid et ce mec c'était retrouvé à l'hosto avec une pommette fracturée… sauf que ce mec était juste un pote de fac de celui qu'il aimait… ce mec était marié avait deux enfants et ne savait même pas que Nick était gay… Alors ils s'étaient disputés, l'orage Stokes avait grondé, puis il l'avait laissé. Le cœur de Greg se serre, pourquoi s'était-il emporté ainsi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait… il l'aimait à en crever… ça oui. A présent il enserre l'oreiller contre son cœur humant le parfum de son amant encore présent. Les draps transpirent encore de leurs étreintes enflammées, la chaleur du corps de son amant est encore présente autour de lui. Le sommeil ne viendra pas… pas ce soir, il n'était venu hier non plus et il ne viendrait surement pas avant longtemps encore. Il se lève, frôle du bout des doigts un t-shirt abandonné au pied du lit, avant d'enfiler la chemise de son amant. C'est comme s'il était encore dans ses bras, la pièce résonne de ses soupirs, de ses « encore »… de leur corps à corps… Les pas de Greg le conduisent mécaniquement dans le salon, encore un témoin de leur histoire… il pouvait à présent entendre la douce mélodie du rire de Nick, la puissance de ses « je t'aime » était ancrée dans les murs. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs… leurs souvenirs… il ressent le besoin d'évacuer la pression… pas d'alcool, pas de produits illicites… non juste du papier et un crayon. Coucher les mots sur une feuille pour ne pas les garder dans son cœur. Tel était sa devise, tel était son moyen de tourner la page… tout au moins essayé.

_J'ai perdu le chemin des étoiles,_

_Depuis que tu as mis les voiles…_

Il avait surtout perdu tout ce qui faisait le bonheur dans sa vie… celui qui était sa vie, son cœur, son âme…

_Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

_Je cherche désespérément mais je ne trouve pas…_

Cette question tournait en rond dans sa tête. Ils s'étaient tant aimé… d'abord en secret, puis au grand jour… c'était il y a longtemps… il y a un siècle peut être…

_Entends-tu les cris de mon cœur ?_

_Es-tu conscient de ma douleur ?_

Peut-être que oui… peut être que non… ou était-il ? que faisait-il ? Était-il déjà passé à autre chose ? Peut-être…

_M'as-tu déjà oublié ?_

_Refoulé au fin fond de tes pensées ?_

_As-tu brûlé nos photos ?_

_Eparpillé tous mes petits mots ?_

Il sourit en repensant au nombre effarant de post-it qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau, sur son frigo… et même sur les murs de l'appartement de Nick. Des mots doux et tendres, que souvent il n'arrivait pas à prononcer… sous ses airs de roublard, vantard et bavard, Greg Sanders était un grand timide en ce qui concernait les mots d'amour. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour murmurer un « je t'aime »… non il préférait l'écrire, laisser une trace de ce message… Les paroles s'oublient, les écrits restent…

_Je ne sais plus vivre sans toi_

_J'ai honte de moi…_

_Je voudrais tellement tout effacer_

_Avec toi tout recommencer…_

Oui mais voilà, on ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passer, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à vivre sans son ami, sans son amant, sans son amour. Serait-il assez fort pour traverser cette épreuve ? Il en doutait fortement. Nick lui avait tout apporté, la joie, le bonheur, l'envie de continuer son boulot alors qu'il avait était à deux doigts de tout lâcher après son agression par la bande de Dimitrius James. C'était aussi lui, avec l'aide de Warrick, qui l'avait sorti de cette sombre affaire. Mais lui seul l'avait épaulé la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars. C'est Nick qui l'avait soutenu quand il avait craqué, et c'est dans ses bras à lui qu'il s'était réfugié et qu'il avait trouvé un havre de paix…

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes_

_Qu'à nouveau ton rire résonne_

_Te revoir sourire_

_Et dans la chaleur de tes bras m'endormir…_

Oui retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres, de nouveau sentir sa langue caresser la sienne, s'embrasser à perdre haleine et faire l'amour comme au premier jour… De nouvelles larmes roulent sur les joues de Greg, il était en manque de lui… et tout ça à cause de cette saloperie de jalousie… les gouttes salées s'écrasent sur la feuille blanche, diluant l'encre bleue, transformant peu à peu la page en océan de douleur… Il voudrait hurler sa peine et sa détresse mais rien ne sors hormis les perles lacrymales. Il souffre en silence… Greg chiffonne la feuille devenue illisible, de témoin elle passe à victime de sa peine. Il saisit une photo abandonnée sur la table basse, cette même photo qu'il avait contemplée des millions de fois depuis que Nick avait claqué la porte d'entrée… Un cliché d'eux deux, un ultime témoin de leur amour passé… Il s'allonge sur le canapé, mais les cuisses musclées de son amant ne sont plus là pour le soutenir, sa main ne caresse plus ses cheveux et ses doigts ne sont plus entrelacés aux siens. Il redessine du bout des doigts le visage d'ange de celui qu'il aimait… et qu'il aimerait encore longtemps.

Puis la sonnette retenti… qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? D'un geste rageur de la main il efface les dernières traces de sa douleur nocturne, puis lentement il ouvre la porte. Le cœur de Greg se met à battre plus fort, plus vite… son visiteur de la nuit n'est autre que Nick. Etait-il en train de rêver ?

- Tu… me laisses entrer ?

Il s'efface, laissant le bourreau de son cœur entrer. Ses mains tremblent, il les cache dans les poches de son jogging. Il essai de masquer son trouble mais il sait déjà qu'il ne contrôlera pas les tremolos de sa voix…

- Tu… tu es venu… pourquoi ?

Nick ne répond pas de suite, il laisse vagabonder son regard sur les murs de l'appartement de Greg. Rien avait changé, il avait tout laissé tel quel depuis des semaines… Des semaines oui… il se posait une question… comment avait-il tenu aussi longtemps sans venir le voir ? Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'être jaloux de Jerry ? Oui parce que son ami de fac était peut être marié mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui faire du rentre dedans… d'ailleurs il lui avait avoué à sa sortie d'hôpital… et il n'avait pas cédé à ses avances, parce qu'au fond même s'il en voulait a son ami, collègue, amant amour de bêta de Greg Sanders… c'est lui qu'il aimait et pas un autre. Au final… il avait eu raison, et lui seul avait vu clair dans le jeu de Jerry… preuve qu'il le connaissait et qu'il tenait à lui… « Je suis un crétin » pensa-t-il. Il fît demi-tour et fixa Greg. En voyant ses yeux rougis, son cœur se serra, mais il afficha un demi-sourire en reconnaissant sa chemise sur le dos de son cadet. D'ailleurs elle lui allait à la perfection cette chemise… oui… Une chaleur envahie son bas ventre… déjà il voulait enlever ce vêtement… parce que même si elle lui allait à ravir, il avait hâte de poser les mains sur le torse imberbe de son homme… oui SON homme…

- Nick ?

Comment lui dire qu'il avait été trop bête ? Comment lui demander pardon alors qu'il avait eu raison ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions… pas de ronds de jambes, pas de détour… être franc et direct…

- Je suis… venu…

C'était dur à avouer… Nick n'était du genre à faire le fier mais là c'était difficilement avouable… Il se rapproche de Greg, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles chocolat qu'il aimait tant.

- Je suis venu te dire que j'étais un imbécile et que c'est toi qui avait raison depuis le début… je me suis pas méfié de Jerry et…

Une vague de bonheur irradia instantanément le corps de Greg. Il était là pour s'excuser… alors il ne l'avait pas rayé de sa vie ni de son cœur ? Non… mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas en savoir plus… pas maintenant… Il scella ses lèvres à celles de Nick, lui ordonnant de se taire. Il senti sa bouche s'entrouvrir et glissa sa langue pour l'inviter à baisé plus profond, plus intime. Ce n'est qu'essoufflés qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Greg je…

- Chut… c'est moi qui suis un imbécile… je devrais contrôler mes humeurs… mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre que ça me rend fou qu'un autre s'approche de toi… Je t'aime Nick Stokes… et jamais je pourrais vivre sans toi…

Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et mieux encore il lui avait dit… de vive voix… Nick posa son front contre le sien, et lui sourit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… et puis tu n'avais pas tort pour Jerry… mais le seul homme que j'aime c'est toi… et je te promets qu'on va vivre heureux… tous les deux…

Un éclair de bonheur zébra le regard de Greg, suivit de près par l'envie quand les mains de Nick s'immiscèrent sous la chemise. Il se détendit immédiatement sous l'effet des caresses de son aîné… Ce soir il retrouvait le chemin des étoiles… et Nick serait son guide pour encore très longtemps.


End file.
